


In His Hands

by airiat



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiat/pseuds/airiat
Summary: Teldryn started the night in control, but he'll soon come to find out that Taros' submission is something not easily kept. And as for Diranali: she is one lucky lady, indeed.
Relationships: Original Female Dunmer Character(s)/Original Male Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Teldryn Sero/ Original Male Dunmer Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Original Female Dunmer Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citruspuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruspuppy/gifts).



> Another fic featuring Citrus' beautiful OC Diranali because I can't get enough of her and Taros together.
> 
> And, of course, Teldryn is there, too, because there ain't no shame in pure self-indulgence.

Teldryn knew that he held both of them in the palm of his hands. 

Diranali kneeled before him, head bowed, hands laid gracefully in her lap. She was a striking image of submission, a stone statue carved to please his every desire. The only thing that betrayed the illusion was the slow rise and fall of her silk-shrouded chest. 

Taros was positioned next to the armchair that Teldryn was seated in. His arms were folded behind his back and he stared straight ahead, not daring to risk even a glance at his wife. Teldryn could sense Taros’ near-frantic desperation to do so, even though he stood with all the vigilance that his soldiers’ training had taught him. It choked the air like smoke from burning wood. 

Teldryn leaned forward in his chair and captured a lock of Diranali’s silver hair between his fingers, tucking it behind her ear. At his touch, she lifted her head to him, her red eyes glittering with adoration. This had gone against Teldryn’s previous command, but it was an infraction that he would allow. If only just this once.

“May I undress you, _hla’arkhe_ s?” he asked.

A pink flush bloomed over her face at his words, but she remained steadfast in their eye contact. “Yes, _serjo_ , you can,” she answered.

Teldryn looked over to the other mer. “Does this suit you, as well, Taros?”

He nodded, keeping his eyes where they were. “It does.”

Teldryn’s fingertips trailed down from Diranali’s face to the fastenings on the front of her dress. With his movement, her breaths started to come more shallowly in her eagerness to be exposed before him. One by one, he pulled the hooks apart, revealing that she wore nothing more than a silk chemise, one that did very little to hide the perfect shape of her breasts. Teldryn couldn’t help himself; his hands abandoned their previous task to brush over Diranali’s pierced nipples outlined in the fabric. Her eyes fluttered closed, breath now catching in her throat. 

Slowly, letting the moment draw out like the seconds had become minutes, Teldryn pushed the straps off her shoulders and let the garment slip off her chest. Teldryn’s breath, too, hitched at the sight. Diranali’s breasts were a delicate dove grey, framed by scarification in floral motifs, just large enough that Teldryn could fit them in the palm of his hands.

“Look how beautiful you are, my sweet,” Teldryn cooed, running his fingers along the sides of them. “Wouldn’t you agree, Taros?”

“Always, in every moment,” he responded, voice gruff with his own desire.

Diranali’s face flushed an even deeper pink as she turned her head off to the side. But Teldryn caught her by the chin, forced her to look at him, to struggle in the bindings of her insecurity until his and Taros’ praise finally found her. When it did, she relaxed into his hand, eyes half-lidded and soft like red rose petals. Teldryn loved seeing her like this. 

“Would you like to finish undressing her?” he asked Taros, releasing his hold on Diranali’s face, turning to him with a flourish of his hand.

“I would,” Taros replied.

“Is that what you would like, too, _hla’arkhes_?” Teldryn then asked her.

Diranali smiled. “Yes, _serjo_.”

Teldryn motioned for Taros to proceed. He stepped forward, holding a hand out to her. She took it and rose to her feet, a small smile on her lips, a smile that he returned. Diranali’s eyes locked on to Taros’ as he cupped the back of her neck, hand drifting to touch where she was bare.

“I only gave you permission to undress her, nothing more,” Teldryn said, coolly but sharply. 

Taros released Diranali so quickly it was as if her skin was on fire. She could only whimper at the denied contact. 

“My apologies, _sera_ ,” Taros said, bowing his head.

Teldryn nodded his forgiveness. “Continue,” he ordered. “I’m growing impatient.”

Taros placed his hands on Diranali’s waist, spinning her so that her back faced him. He released the ties on her skirt, and it fell to the ground pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of it and faced Teldryn, the chemise hanging loosely on her waist.

“Let me see all of you, Diranali,” he urged.

She did not rush to comply, pulling the silk tantalizingly down over her hips and then to the floor. She held Teldryn’s gaze as she stood before him unabashedly naked, lifting a hand to twist a piece of her hair between her fingers. Teldryn loved seeing her like this.

“I’m all yours,” she said.

It was all Teldryn could do to quell the urge to ravage her right then and there. How Taros would watch, unable to do anything as Teldyn parted her legs and sank into her up to the hilt. Diranali may have been Taros’ wife, but for that moment, her body belonged to Teldryn. His cock twitched at the mere thought, but instead, he rose from the chair and approached her with reserve.

“Good girl,” he murmured to Diranali, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "That’s much better, don’t you think?"

Her body seemed to melt against his like her very soul craved him as close as she could possibly have him. Teldryn smoothed the hair away from her face and pressed his lips against hers. Her answering sigh flowed into a moan when he grabbed her ass, roughly, unafraid to break her. But he broke their kiss and stepped back before he could let himself get carried away. Diranali stood there, arms still bent into the position of her embrace, face frozen in a mask of bewilderment.

“Take off your pants,” he said offhandedly to Taros before returning to his seat. He sat back in the chair, crossing his legs and steepling his hands. Nonchalant, almost flippantly, like he knew the world was holding its breath for his next move. 

In that time, Taros had finished removing his pants, leaving himself as exposed as Diranali was, his shirt having already been discarded earlier that night. Teldryn was not a mer easily impressed, but Taros was very much a sight to behold: well over six feet, all strapping muscle, and a body covered in tattoos that intermingled with battle scars. And this was to say nothing of his cock, which...Diranali was a very lucky womer, indeed. 

Teldryn unlaced his trousers and freed his already-hard cock from them. Taros waited for his command, the way he now hunched his shoulders to appear submissive, small, a hilarious contradiction to his powerful frame. Teldryn was by no means a weak or little mer, quite far from it, but he could hardly hold a candle to Taros’ sheer brawn. And this turned Teldryn so _utterly_ on. 

“Taros, I’d like you to pleasure me with your mouth, to show our sweet Diranali how she can do the same for you afterward,” he instructed. “ _Hla’arkhes_ , you are to watch, on your knees, and under no circumstances are you permitted to touch yourself.”

“Yes, _serjo_ ,” she responded, sinking down immediately to obey his order. 

Teldryn made a “come-hither” motion to Taros who came to stand before him, likewise, lowering himself to his knees between Teldryn’s. Taros’ previous show of obedience seemed almost an act as he took Teldryn’s cock and pulled it through his hand in drawn-out, almost languid strokes. These movements were born of experience, Teldryn could tell, and he couldn’t help but tip his head against the back of the chair, groaning lowly through his teeth. But this was nothing compared to the feeling of Taros’ lips finally settling over Teldryn’s cock, to the quicker, rougher stokes he made with his mouth. Teldryn was also not a mer easily pleasured, but gods if he wasn’t seeing stars behind his closed eyes. 

“ _N’chow_ ,” Teldryn swore when the strokes grew in their intensity, his hand coming to grip Taros’ long, loose hair like he never intended to let him stop. He could feel Taros smiling around his cock, but he knew it wasn’t a smile of happiness; it was an acknowledgment of Teldryn’s loss of power, the control shifting over to Taros instead. 

Teldryn couldn’t possibly have given less of a damn.

His release came soon after and, with it, an even further loss of his composure. Teldryn was now far from the poised, calculated mer he had been at the start of the night. Now he was but a chain of curses and shallow, frantic gasps as Taros brought him within an inch of his life and then back down again. And Teldryn let him, let himself be seen in a way that he normally reserved for long-term lovers. He couldn’t help himself. Taros was everything that Teldryn found alluring tied together in a single mer. The fortune of it was divine. 

“I’d say Dira has quite big shoes to fill after that,” Taros remarked afterward, wiping his mouth.

“I would…be inclined to agree,” Teldryn answered, still struggling to find breath. 

Taros stood back up and turned to Diranali, taking his own cock in his hand, giving it a few brief pumps. Teldryn saw her eyes widen, mouth falling open with a hunger for what would soon fill it. He now understood what she must be feeling, knew now that Taros held both him and Diranali in the palm of his hands. 

He always had.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hla’arkhes = "little crystal"
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
